Eyes
by SnowflakesinWinter
Summary: Ëyes are the true windows into the soul.Short drabbles about 200-300 words each about each of the FMA character's eyes. Reviews are appreciated, especially constructive critism! Multi-chaptered fic.
1. Edward Elric

A/N: Hi! This is my first Fanfic, so try to be kind. Constructive critism is much appreciated, as are reviews. Anyway, this one is about Edward Elric.

* * *

An enchanting set of molten, fiery gold, shining with determination and the will to live, as well as the spark of life within them.

Like a cat's, but with much more understanding and many more emotions, though hidden behind a internal protective wall.

Strong yet gentle, with a touch of regret hidden within those orbs.

Pain and sorrow are evident, and unwelcome in those little bits of perfection.

Anger pops in from time to time, but leaves just as suddenly as it arrives.

Happiness is the most common emotion seen now, but still the weight in them remains, although less prominent at least.

Suited to a much older person who has seen too much death, they are special.

An inheritance from a previously despised father, passed down to him and to his brother, though with less resemblance.

Those eyes were beautiful gems and still are.

So different yet similar to his brother's own set of eyes.

Edward Elric is satisfied with himself, and he has achieved his ultimate goal.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it! Don't forget to press the review button!


	2. Alphonse Elric

A/N: Second chapter! This one is for Alphonse. I will be showing little snippets of [canon] pairings and I will not do Yaoi or Yuri. Ever. Review please! They inspire me to write!

* * *

A light bubbly shade of champagne, so unlike the old glowing red orbs that had been his eyes for far too long.

These eyes were perfect in their own way, and they were appreciated.

So free, full of life and wisdom, but marred slightly.

Not holding the exact same strength as his brother's, but strength lay within them all the same.

Equally filled with sorrow and pain, but somehow more willing to show emotion, without barriers obstructing.

Kindness and care shines from inside, paired with other emotions that these eyes contained, full to the very brim.

The death that has been seen has been pushed to the very back, leaving a tiny part peeping through, so small that it is barely noticed, except by close friends.

The old pair of glowing eyes would never return, as would the armor , he would make sure of that, and so would his brother.

Alphonse Elric enjoyed being with his real body again, but what he loved most were his eyes.

* * *

A/N: I had to keep rewriting this because I wasn't satisfied. I need to stop comparing it to Edward's... Oh well. Review!


	3. Roy Mustang

A/N: Last chapter before I sit and stubbornly wait for at least 5 reviews. Come on and don't be shy! I still need requests and suggestions from you.

* * *

A startling black, piercing through to the soul within you, never-ending darkness, pure dark orbs adding to the beauty of altogether.

A match to his dark hair, these eyes could not exactly be described as pretty alone, but there were emotions inside, just like with anyone else.

Always searching for an amber pair to gaze at, to share unspoken thoughts with.

The pain that came with the killing of so many Ishvalites, even under orders could not be masked, and leaked through the barriers so carefully constructed.

Hatred brought these eyes to the very brink of hell, but they were always pulled back into the world by an amber pair.

The words Hero of Ishval always brought a deep sadness and self-loathing to those eyes, as did most mentions of death.

Happiness was shown when a certain owner of a pair of amber eyes appeared, and occasionally lust appeared too.

Beautiful, yet spoilt by war and killing, the cause of so much pain and suffering in this world.

Revenge was shown much earlier, but had faded away, bit by bit until it was completely gone

Unexpressed sorrow also flooded them, and this was what made Roy Mustang seem so much more human than would have been usually thought by others.

* * *

A/N: I know it is a bit confusing, but heh. Please take a few minutes to review and help me improve! I will probably post Riza or Winry next but that may change.


	4. Riza Hawkeye

A/N: I know I said I wouldn't update till I got at least 5 reviews but I'm going on holiday from the 23 - 27 so... Please take the time to review. Remember to tell me the names of the characters that you want me to write in your reviews! You guys wanted Hawkeye, so here's hers.

* * *

Amber with a slight touch of brown, containing regret and deep wisdom.

Sharp, with deadly accuracy, they could judge almost perfect distance and send a bullet flying to the exact spot where it was required, at the exact time.

Perfectly shaped, changing ever so slightly with her emotions, though hardly showing.

Mostly stern, but warm and welcoming on occasion, especially with close friends and family.

Annoyance showed when the office was in disarray and no one was doing work, but it usually disappeared after a few bullets were fired in the correct direction.

War had torn apart these eyes, but that did nothing to change the fact that there were strong, like the owner herself.

When angry, they hardened and became scary, thanks to the glare which would have sent most men (and women) running in the opposite direction.

Steadfast and usually expressionless, professional and calm, which all helped in her job.

Turning soft in the presence of a certain raven-haired male, but maintaining a cool exterior, rarely showing the feelings that lay within, beneath everything else.

The heavy weight of death could be seen quite perfectly clearly when close, but to outsiders, it was invisible.

Riza Hawkeye knew how soft to be exactly, but her eyes always gave away her true feelings, as long as someone took the little time to notice.

* * *

A/N: I know this was short, but I was running out of options... Review!


	5. Winry Rockbell

A/N: I will update two more times before I go on holiday, then it's back to the good old-fashioned way of pen and paper...

Thanks to all those who have taken the time to review, and those who haven't, please do so I can improve my writing! Flamers are fine, but constructive critism is most welcome.

Mew Phong: I plan on doing both of them later, and some others than I am currently writing. Riza was hard to write, because I had to keep track of so many things, but it was really fun. Scar is definitely next.

* * *

I know this is late, but I totally forgot to post it and I am so sorry. To make up for it, I will post one extra so there will be 1 more chapter than planned. Tell me who you want after Scar and Hughes, who I am planning to do next. If you guys review fast then I can get it up on Monday (hopefully).

Blue, the exact shade the sky was on a calm clear day, reflecting the exact opposite of her usual personality.

Filled with worry at a time that seemed ages ago, but it was changing now.

Sadness when the boys left yet again to complete their quest, but soon replaced with hope that they will come back whole.

Most of the time happy, but rare glimpses of regret appear too.

Flashes of real anger appeared rarely, but on those rare occasions, she was a terror to behold.

Automail always brought joy, delight and the love for machinery to those orbs, unless it happened to be badly broken.

Both gold eyes always bring a smile to that face that reaches the eyes, but a sun gold will bring love and other welcome emotions.

Shock appears when she sees her beautiful automail mutilated beyond repair, bringing with it relief that the boys are still alive.

Faced with a red pair the shade of wine, they dull to a dark sullen blue, and pain appears from the memories of death stirred up again.

Hearts will take the place of pupils when seeing good automail, but when they spot a golden pair, the pure joy in them is impossible to describe.

They soften more often than not, and when they do, Winry Rockbell knows she can let out her emotions freely.

* * *

A/N: This is where I say thanks to reviewers, so a thank you to Mew Phong, CaptainBillyTheWerewolf and Asteriaphoebe.

Please take some time to review so I will be motivated to continue writing!


	6. Scar

A/N: I was going to post this on Friday, but procrastination and the fact that I kept changing parts of it led to it being posted today. Don't worry, I will update one more time in Monday and it will probably be... Maes Hughes :D. Remeber to give me reviews to feed my writing. It's hungry. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Red, the colour of blood, in the exact shade of wine, flecked with amber and orange.

A despised colour to see in Amestris, paired along with brown dark skin, equal discrimination by the public, fear and hatred.

Pain, regret, hatred, sorrow, anger and the desire for revenge used to fill these eyes completely, as all the horrible emotions.

Painful memories are also shown, though only brief glimpses.

The desire for revenge appeared a long time ago, and has been slowly chipped away, bit by bit, until only the tiniest spot is left behind.

Pain is still there, weighed down by the regret and sorrow, but determination has blocked it, almost completely.

Regret can be masked, and still is, although not for long to those who know him well.

Anger at the state alchemists, not only because they have disobeyed Ishvala's laws, but also because his people were almost completely eradicated by them.

Hatred may never dissipate, but once things are settled, it will at least become invisible.

The state alchemists, the dogs of the military, are shown pity too, because they have to kill so much, thanks to their orders

The heavy weight from the death of a loved one hangs there, poised, and it will stay until certain death.

Scar has died twice, but his eyes still show the same strength, although emotions have been added along the way, as well as new memories.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this doesn't live up to your expectations, but I have been planning a party for my entire class and I am so darn tired. It took longer for me to think up ideas for this chapter and I still don't think its good enough. Can you tell me in a review? Oh and by the way, I enabled anonymus reviews now. I didn't notice they were disabled.


	7. Trisha Elric

A/N: I know I said the next character would be Hughes, but this was nagging me to quickly write it and then Hohenheim wanted his turn so... I'm pretty sure you can guess who is being updated next. Anyway, aren't you lucky? A double update! And another one on Monday... I just realised that I never use more than one name in each chapter... Does anyone view this as weird? Also, the chapters come in pairs related to each other so far. Ed and Al, Roy and Riza, Trisha and... Hey wait! You're supposed to figure that out yourselves!

Yeah anyway there are now two polls on my profile, so please go and vote there. There are 5 days for you to do this so, please vote. Now onto the story, and Review please!

* * *

A light grayish colour would be the usual description, but if anyone looked closely, it looked like a shade of blue had been spread over her eyes to lighten them.

Motherly instinct lit a roaring fire in those eyes, so different but sharing the same traits as her sons.

Kindness, gentleness, and altogether hope were nestled in there too, and so was pain, although not like the one in those who have seen or felt death.

The pain in those eyes was because of a sudden departure, and when that issue was raised, these eyes would always glaze over and glisten from the small tears formed at the memory.

The orbs also contained love, so strong and dominant that it could be recognized easily, and for three very different people.

There was no anger anymore in there, and not even a shred of hatred, which showed that the owner just could not bring herself to hate the one she had loved.

Shock flashed when a small transmuted figure was brought to her for the first time, but after that, it transformed into pride for her two young alchemists.

Confusion when the one she had loved left her, it was replaced with understanding and resignation in the end.

Hope never faded, even on the day she was fated to die; although she knew that she would never live as long as to see his face one last time while she was still living, at least in this world.

The unwillingness to kill, to harm any living creature was there, and even though it could be considered a weakness, she never bothered to hide it.

Sadness that she would not be able to see her two young but oh so capable boys grow up and mature was there at the end.

Trisha Elric held faith that he would return, but this was shattered when she died, all too early for her and her family.

* * *

A/N: Okay, the plot bunnies are evil. They want at least 13 (wait why 13?) reviews before they start working again. Otherwise they go on strike. (Lazy bunnies) Please help me get them working again by reviewing? Thank you! Okay gotta go! *chases after plot bunnies in the distance*


	8. Van Hohenheim

*Grabs and snags a plot bunny or two* Hi! Anyway the plot bunnies are running rampant, but as you can see, *wiggles two* I got a few. Lazy little things...

Okay. Now, a big thanks to mewphong, asteriaphoebe and fullmetal epicness(Love the name and picture!) for reviewing.

Mewphong : Yeah, she would totally have been proud, but if she didn't die, FMA would be less Epic.

Fullmetal Epicness : Elicia is so darn cute! (I'm starting to sound like Hughes though...) I was planning on doing her with Nina, but your suggestion is better because I didn't know where to place Shou Tucker (Even though I hate him I still have to write him in.) Thanks!

Please Review so I know how to improve!

* * *

The same molten, fierygold as his son's, but so much older and wiser, as well as heavier with the pain and sorrow of death and mass killing.

Weary and old, having stayed far too long in this world, and split apart by so many souls.

Flashes of different emotions were common, and to be expected, with the many souls inside of him, restless.

Love for the mother of his two boys, and sadness for leaving her behind while he went.

Sorrow for not being able to fulfil the promise he had made so long ago, but happiness overcame it when he had seen his boys grow up, and he could finally see her again.

A sense of pure relief that he could finally die in peace, in front of the one he had loved most for so many years, never forgetting.

Horror that he had made his once dead son into a monster, into an inhuman being filled with so much hatred and anger towards the world.

Deep understanding about the world, gained from centuries of learning, ran across the surface of those orbs.

Darkness, waiting to consume him entirely, lurked at the edges, but was banished at the sight of another gold pair matching the exact shade and perfect colour of his own.

Downcast, just like his face, never smiling, until the very end, when all he felt was satisfaction.

Surprised when he first saw his sons, turning to understanding when he saw the states that they were in.

Hohenheim knew he would love her forever, even after death, and he knew that her face would be glowing with pride for their sons.

* * *

A/N: I will try to get up another chapter, but no promises. Please remember to vote on the polls so I can write properly. Lastly, please please please REVIEW!


	9. Maes Hughes

A/N: Okay, I know I promised to update two days ago, but it really wasn't my fault. My internet, phone lines and TV were down for two days. Anyway, in that time, I completed three more chapters, and I'm sure you can guess who the other two are.

Sorry if they're rushed, my life decided to attack me with disasters for a week or two. My 'vacation' consisted of 5 days of hearing my siblings quarrel when I wanted to sleep.

Please review so that I know people are still reading this story. (I hope)

* * *

Different variations of the colour green, swirling together to form a beautiful mixture that was enchanting.

A mischievous twinkle was there, full of humor and fun.

Seriousness was there too, waiting, appearing whenever necessary, but usually absent from the orbs.

Sparkles appeared like with a certain muscled man, at least when his family was mentioned.

A strong desire to see his best friend to the very top, to see his country being changed for the better, and this was the fuel that kept his eyes burning so strongly.

A sly look that promised certain trouble, namely for his best friend, was there, biding its time, but it was banished quickly with flames and bullets.

Pride was there, for his small yet content family, and especially for his little girl who was so cute!

Worry for the boys not with their original bodies and for his family and friends was there, though hidden safely.

Shock at seeing the shape shifter transform into his own beloved wife, and terror, but with resignation that his fate was sealed, and that he would die.

The darkness creeping that was the pain from killing and watching others suffer from his own actions was masked, but it was there, like his companions.

Sadness that he would not see the child he was so proud of grow into an adult and live her own life.

Hope that his friends would succeed and bring an end to all the pain, killing and fear in the country.

Maes Hughes never wanted to die and leave his family, but he knew that he could not escape it forever.

* * *

A/N: I should be doing the Xing people after these few chapters so, please tell me how you think this chapter is in a review?


	10. Gracia Hughes

A/N: Glad you guys like the chapter before this one, and thanks to all who reviewed. Those who are reading this story but haven't reviewed, please tell me how you feel about this story. I don't mind flames.

* * *

Brown with a light touch of bronze, with the fire that mothers always have shining inside.

Warm, welcoming to anyone who needed or wanted help, and anyone who was close to her and her wonderful family.

Happy, glad that her daughter had been born, had finally entered the world.

Love for her husband, but frightened for him, for his safety that he seemed not to care much about, even though she knew it was just an act he put on to fool her.

Fear for herself, for her daughter, but there was confidence that her family would pull through together, in one piece.

So much pain from hearing of her husband's death, murder by an unknown person who was cruel enough to do this to her.

Worry for the boys who seemed so vulnerable, those who had witnessed so much for ones so young.

Care, love and tenderness stood firm there, and these were offered to those who needed them, be it a stranger or a close friend.

Comfort for her husband and his friends who had to suffer the pain that came from killing, from war itself.

Anger that her husband kept so many things to himself, soon disappeared after she realised that he did it to keep his family safe from harm.

Gracia Hughes never wanted her husband to die, never wanted her family to be shattered like that, into half.

* * *

A/N: Xing people next! Anyway, I am working on another story, so updates might be slightly slower. Don't worry, I will update at a maximum gap of three days.


	11. Elysia Hughes

A/N: Okay, this is the last member of the Hughes family, then it's on to the pople from Xing.(Fuu, Ranfan, Ling, Mei) I hope you are liking this story, and please review to tell me what you think.

* * *

A mixture of her parents' own eyes, the result was a pair of eyes that were green flecked with brown.

So carefree, so young, never holding the weight of reality, the pain of killing

The childish innocence that was there in most children didn't go away, at least until her father was gone forever.

Love for her two doting parents, one more enthusiastic that the other, shone brightly, never dulling, never disappearing.

Joy when being with her two older brothers that felt so different from others, and disappointment when they never came because of other circumstances.

Annoyance that her father never had much time to spend with her because of his work, collapsed as soon as she realised it wasn't her father's fault.

Deep understanding, all the feelings that a young child experienced and disliked were there, but they were completely and utterly defeated by sheer willpower.

Confusion that her father was sleeping for so long, and so cold, and finally sadness when her mother broke down.

A strong desire to live properly, to let her father feel proud of her, wherever he was now.

Hurt that the people around her always put up a wall while she was in earshot, or immediately changed the subject.

Elysia Hughes was young, but she understood that the world went in one direction only, and nothing could change that.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that, because I won't be updating until Friday. I have some issues that need to be worked out. Anyway, on Friday, expect a double update as thanks for waiting. Remember to review and request new characters that you want to read about. Anonymus review are fine, as are flamers.


	12. Ling Yao

A/N: Here is the promised chapter, and the other one will be posted after I re-check it for errors. Anyway, please drop a PM if you have any requests or questions, because I don't always check the reviews if I don't have time.

Anyway, R&R please!

* * *

Black, like the night itself, with no other colours marring the spectacular orbs.

When you actually had one of the rare chances to see the eyes themselves, instead of the usual slits, you could see all the emotions.

The desire to be first, to be the one who gave the secret of immortality to the emperor, to be the one shining in the spotlight.

The pride that only royalty seemed to control, and the small bit of contempt for those lower than him.

Hunger, real hunger for food, was usually present, leaving a lot of trouble for the recipients of his bills.

Love for his female bodyguard, for his companions, and lust, because he was unable to do anything more than wish for her.

Rage at his so-called homunculus brother for hurting the one that he loved, so that she had to endure excruciating pain.

No weight from killing, but there was a weight hanging precariously, from the fight to become ruler of Xing.

The longing for power, to control the lands where he had come from, was there, although considered shameful and hidden from the rest of the world.

Just before becoming a homunculus, there was tension and courage.

Fear for the people around him, and for himself, but faith that he would be the only one to reach that throne.

Horror at the sight of his bravest bodyguard using himself to destroy the enemy, to die in the process.

Revenge for his fallen comrade, taking over, nearly consuming him entirely.

Regret for his past actions, and pride for the homunculus that had once occupied his body and had sacrificed himself to help them.

Ling Yao wanted to be emperor, not just because he wanted power, but because he wanted to help his country prosper and grow.

* * *

A/N: Remember that flames and anonymus reviews are appreciated all the same!


	13. Ran Fan

A/N:This one seems kinda focused too much on her love for Ling, but seriously, LingFan fanfics are harder to find.

* * *

Black, like the one she loved, and as deep as the sea itself.

Strength, devotion for the person she lived to serve, for the one she would gladly sacrifice herself for if she needed to.

Pain, from the killing itself, that anyone who regretted or wished that they had not needed to kill or harm had.

Always wary, always looking out for danger that could harm the one she had sworn to protect for any reason.

Masked by a layer of deception was fear, for what they may come across in the new foreign land that she felt so lost in.

During the trip to the desert, there was weariness, and the want for them to quickly finish the journey and return home.

Love for just two very important people in her life, and sadness for both of them, for different reasons.

The desire for love, to finally be able to show it proudly, not hide it away from the rest of the world because she was just a lowly bodyguard and he was a prince.

Tears for both of the people, the ones that she loved, when they changed so much or died while saving others.

Hatred for the one who had taken over her lord's body, who was so different from the kind man that she loved, though secretly.

Defeat, when she cut off her arm, even though she knew that it was inevitable, that it had to be done.

Finally, happiness when she was reunited with a young master that was truly himself, and had full control over his body and actions.

Ran Fan only ever loved two people in her life, and this was what she was contented with, what she had accepted.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed or favourited! Those who have not, please review!


	14. Old Man Fuu

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for like... more than a week. I had to be dragged off the meet relatives, and they stayed in Ipoh. They didn't even have a working internet connection, so I was stuck. Anyway, the trip was mind-numbingly boring, and it was five days long. I would have updated sooner, but I ended up catching a nasty stomach bug and puked so many times my stomach protested. Review? It takes my mind off other things...

* * *

The saddest, gloomiest colour as most would say, was black, and this was the colour of his eyes.

Old, but still full of life and sprit, unlike some others his age.

There was definitely sadness in them, but there was happiness too.

Loyalty was most prominent, to the emperor of Xing, and to the young lord who was his master.

Love for his grand-daughter, the one who assisted him in protecting the young prince.

Worry for the ones under his care, both of them, each for different reasons.

Something close to pity for those who lived in Amestris, those whose lives may have been sacrificed for one evil and selfish purpose.

Shock when first seeing the creatures that were the homunculus, the things that defied the laws of nature, he laws that governed the world.

Anger and disappointment in his grand-daughter for not being able to protect the prince and herself, and as a result had lost her arm.

Revenge, the pure desire to ravage the homunculus who had crippled his grand-daughter and this was what prompted him to strike.

Pain from so many events that had happened at varying lengths of time ago, unable to be forgotten, burned into his memories forever.

His life flashing before his eyes when he faced death, but he didn't regret his choice to attempt suicide.

Satisfaction when the end came for him, and a silent prayer to the heavens to watch over the young ones.

Fuu, bodyguard to the young prince of Xing, died peacefully, knowing that he had avenged his grand-daughter, and helped the country of Amestris.

* * *

A/N: Please press the shiny blue button that says REVIEW! I'll give cupcakes to anyone who does!


End file.
